Kurama's Girl
by The Elven Archer of Rivendell
Summary: When Kurama and Hiei are on vacation in America, they come across a female demon and to make thing interesting, she's blind! Will She be the end of Kurama and Hiei? Well, you get to deside....
1. The vacation that was interupted

Kurama's girl  
  
By Elven Archer of Rivendell.  
  
Updated: 2/06/04  
  
Kurama was sitting on a rock on a near by river, that was filled with by a water fall. He was listening to the gentle sounds of the nature that surrounded him, trying to focus on various birds and such. He thought about the past and wondered about his future.  
  
Although, this was America, he certainly loved the national parks that they had. His mind wondered to his friends that he had gained during his stay in Japan.  
  
Yuske, the fun loving happy go lucky boy that had helped you with gaining back his mother's health. His over confident attitude didn't help in a fight, was good enough for the gangs that he constantly fought.  
  
Kuwabarra (did I spell that right?), the over hyper, and almost over confident one, was defiantly some times slow, but would never back down from a challenge. His temper was close enough to Yuske's but all ways came short.  
  
There was Hiei that was an old acquaintance but never really relied on him. But that was before the tournament. During that time, every one got closer that they would like to admit. That was no surprise when they would go and train alone. Let the others deal with their own problems. Hiei and Kurama had been friends for decades.  
  
But they all needed a break and Kurama decided that it was off to America, to visit some of the national parks there. Hiei decided to join Kurama in his Quest for untamed nature, although, knowing Hiei, it was probably just to get away from the "bumbling idiot," as he called Kwabarra. As Kurama let his thought drift, he was soon lulled to sleep by the water and the sounds of the forest.  
  
(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*)  
  
She was running from every thing that she knew. She didn't care. She didn't want them to hurt her family because of what she was. They were after her now. She could hear their footfalls. Coming after her. Following her blood trail from her wound on her back. She heard a gun's safety being clicked off. Knowing this was the end, she wadded into the stream that had a water fall at its end. She stopped in the middle of the river and faced the shore line. A shot rang out and she fell into the water, and rode the current over the falls. (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*)  
  
Kurama was startled out of his nap when he heard the gun shot. He could tell that there was a silencer on it and was thinking that it was a camper shooting to scare a way an animal. He was just about fall back to sleep when he heard a slash on the other side the pond that the water fall flowed into. Opening his eyes, he saw a figure that was floating on the surface of the water; he also smelt blood, demon blood coming from the figure.  
  
Hiei had just come over from where he was at their camp sight. "Did you hear that?" he asked his companion.  
  
"Yes and there is some one injured in the water. It's a girl demon although I don't think that she knows what she is," said Kurama.  
  
"Then lets get her on the bank," said Hiei, as he started into the water and carried her up onto the shore. "She is very light. I can feel her ribs."  
  
"Yes, she isn't of the best shape, is she?" Kurama asked, looking at the female demon. He noticed that she had a bullet wound to the shoulder. "She needs medical attention. Bring her to camp and I'll patch her up," he stated and ran toward the camp that they had made, Hiei right behind him, carrying the girl.  
  
They arrived at the campsite a few minutes later. Hiei was setting her down and Kurama was getting his medical surplices. This was not going to be easy  
  
(*) (*) (*) (*)  
  
What should "Her" name be? And what type of demon should she be?!?!?! I need origins and all that crap. Ideas are most welcome!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Interupted

Kurama's Girl  
  
Chapter two: Introductions  
  
Updated: 2/08/04  
  
(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) Dream Sequence (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*)  
  
She was in her room- more of a cell really, - when they had come for her again, for more torcher. She had scars on her back all ready from over the years and they were very deep. Her ability to control the winds and weather was what they said: The Perfect Weapon. Her time was now to escape and finally be free of that place. They had trained her to be a soldier and a very valuable asset to their research.  
  
Her run though the woods was part of her training, but she had gone beyond the checkpoint where she was required to stop and she felt the warning device that was around her neck like a collar, and headed toward the river that she had heard. She planed to short out the circuits and take off the collar. Unfortunately it didn't work out like that at all. When she got to the river she did not get to far when she heard the other two that were her guards walk onto the bank and pull a gun. She froze in the middle of the river and was going to summon the winds to knock the gun from his hands, but he pulled the trigger first, sending her into the water and down over the falls......... (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) End Dream Sequence (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*)  
  
Panting she bolted up with a strangled noise. She sat there panting, her blank eyes resting on nothing. She felt the plants reassure her that this was not her cell-room and that she was gone. She calmed after the reassurance and sent them to explore where she was. They came back to her with reports of two figures on the ground near her. She could tell by their sent that they too were demons. The soldier part said to go under cover of darkness, the other part was she, said to stay and repay the kindness of taking care of her.  
  
She was startled out of her thoughts, when she heard one of the two figures stand and walk toward her. He had the sent of roses and earth, with a touch of mischief. She immediately liked him. He had the air of her father.  
  
"Hello, my name is Kurama. You have a bullet wound to the shoulder. My friend and I bandaged it. You need to rest. Your body is still tiered." He said.  
  
"Do you have anything to eat? I haven't had any thing for three days," said the girl.  
  
"What is your name?" asked Kurama, while getting food from his bag. It was a granola bar, and hading it to her.  
  
Kurama noticed that she felt for the wrapper and was concerned for her. Her eyes were empty of emotion; witch was quite strange for this girl, for she seemed to be full of emotion.  
  
She finally took the bar that was in its wrapping and unwrapped it slowly, with cumbersome hands. She ate slowly, careful not to spill the tiniest crumb.  
  
She finally looked at him. "My number is 1423, but you may call me Gale," she said looking at where Kurama was.  
  
Kurama was slightly surprised that her blank of any thing, realizing that she was blind. Even though he was used to different demons, like the ones at the tournament, he had never encountered a female blind demon. The girl accepted his silence and she looked away. "What happened to you in your past?" he asked quietly.  
  
"I was abandoned by my family because of my weakness," she said referring to her eyes. "They left me at an orphanage, and then I was adopted by this guy that had a soldier's attitude and trained me. Then he ......he sold me to a freelance soldier. Then I was passed on to this guy who I just escaped from, after ten years of beatings and torcher," she said with steel in her voice.  
  
"I'm sorry for your loss," Kurama said, his voice filled with regret. He studied Gale for a moment. She had long white hair and pale purple eyes. She was about five foot nine. She also wore a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She had a soldier's air and a militaristic feel to her presence. 'Was she really traded? But why?' Kurama's mind was going over time. What had this girl been through?  
  
"You're thinking that I'm just as weak as the other who traded me because they fear me," she said to the air. "Thank you for the food and bandaging the wound of me shoulder, I will g at first light, if you want me to leave," she said with conviction.  
  
"Who said that you were going any where?" asked a familure voice, one of the guards who always headed the torcher sessions. "After we take care of your friends, we'll punish you when we get back to the base."  
  
"Please don't hurt them I'll come with you, just don't do anything to them!" Gale said. 'I'm sorry that this didn't work out like I had hoped.' She thought as gale went to him.  
  
"You're worried about what will happen to us? You should be worried about what we're going to do to them," said another voice in her head. This one was sarcastic and did not sound too worried about the danger that they were in.  
  
"You would punish a girl that doesn't want to be torcherd? What kind of people are you?" asked the voice that was in her head a moment ago.  
  
"Hiei, we need to get that girl back from them," said Kurama.  
  
"Of course we'll get her back. We just need to wait for the right opportunity..." Hiei left that sentence unfinished as the man that spoke.  
  
"Opportunity for what? You have no power here," said the man.  
  
"That is where you're wrong. You see, we are just like her so we do look after our own," Said Kurama, fighting down the growl in his thought.  
  
At that moment, Hiei phased out and reentered right behind the guy. He was caught off guard when the guard turned and started to strike Hiei.  
  
Kurama then came to help his friends. He pulled out his rose whip and prepared to strike. He then noticed that Gale had called on the help of the weeds and tied the mans feet to the ground.  
  
"If you try to come back and take her," Kurama said walking up to the man that was on the ground, "You will be terminated. Understand?"  
  
The man just nodded, to frighten to say anything.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
what should I do now????????? Little help here!!!!!! 


End file.
